My Sleeping Heart
by XxRiku-HaradaxX
Summary: Tae confesses her love to Yang-me. On the same night tragedy strikes. She wakes up in a hospital wodering what the hell is going on. And why is Yang-me in a coma. YURISHOJO-AIFEMMSLASH
1. My Heart

My Sleeping Heart- Chapter One

**My heart**

By: XxRikuHaradaxX and hiimrisaharada

Co-author: cheeruplittleemokid

Disclaimer: I do not own Kill Me Kiss Me

Warning: Shojo-ai content and violence.

Summary: Tae confesses her love. Before Yang-me can share her own feelings tragedy strikes. Someone clearly doesn't want Yang-me and Tae to be one.

Author's Notes:

Xx Riku and Hiimrisa: Hehe I just felt like making a girl on girl fanfict because there were none of them people like Goohn-Hahm and Jung-woo together I see well you people suck because Jung-woo is meant for Que-min grrr as you'll see in this fic sum where im kinda iono yea.

Cheeruplittleemokid: Personally I have no problem with Goohn-Hahm and Jung-Woo. I actually like them together. Mostly cause I like the Que-Min Tae pairing. I wanted this to be a Que-Min Tae fic. T-T Anyhoo, on with the story.

* * *

**Eight years ago**

"Will you stay with me forever, Tae?"

"I will always love you no matter _what_ happens, Yang. I'll stay by your side forever."

I pulled Yang-me into a kiss. Soft and passionate. Just her lips on mine. That was all I could think of. An over whelming warmth surged through my veins. I found myself whispering words I couldn't make myself say to her before. "I love you." I pulled away.

She looked up at me in shock, and then smiled. It warmed me up inside and left me all tingly, her smile always made me feel safe. She opened her mouth as if to say some thing when...

BANG! BANG!

**The next Day...**

"Argh" I groaned. I woke up and my head hurt, a lot.

_'Wh-what happen? W-where's Yang-me? Is she all right... where is she?' _

"Yang me? Y-yang me...a-are you there?" I quickly scanned the room. Sterile. Implacably white. A cold tinge in the air. It was definitely in a hospital.

_'Hospital? B-but why? What happen?' _

"Good morning, Miss Im." A middle-aged man in a white doctor's cloak walked into the room.

"C-can you tell me what happen?" I stuttered. My throat hoarse and dry as a desert.

"I was just going to ask you the same question. I am Dr. Allen Seki." The man gave me a small smile, "Jung-woo Im, your cousin I believe, found you and the young woman you were with on the beach. Can you tell me what you remember from the previous nights events? What happen to the young woman you were wi-"

"Yang-Me?! Where is she?! What happened to h-"

"Please calm down Miss Im! Miss Yeon is fine. There were a few complications but-"

At the mention of the love of my life's physical repercussions I began to freak out. "What do you mean _complications_?!"

"Miss Im, please! The sooner I get some answers from you the sooner you can see Miss Yeon." He tapped his foot impatiently.

I nodded in compliance. I would answer whatever question he threw at me if only I could just see her.

"Why were you and Miss Yeon at the beach last night?" As long as the question wasn't that one. Or any other question that would expose our secret relationship. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to tell the whole world. Shout at the top of my lungs that I love her. But I had to respect Yang's wishes. She wasn't ready and I had to wait.

"Um... we were just hanging out. Watching the sunset and stuff. Girl talk." It wasn't a complete lie. Only bits and pieces were missing.

Dr. Seki stares quizzically at me, "Just exactly what is your relationship with Miss Yeon?"

Soon my face turned red. Yang-me and I haven't told anyone about our relationship. There was a knock on the door.

'_Saved.'_

A head of shaggy blonde hair peeked out from behind the door, "Tae?"

"Jung-woo?!" I laugh nervously.

"What happen?" My starboard cousin asked in his usual monotone.

'_I wanna see Yang...'_ "Why does everyone want to know what happened!!"

"Jeez. Well, I found both of you on the beach. You guys looked like shit. I just wanted to know why." He explained.

"I-I don't really know." I bow my head.

'_What happened Yang-me?' _"Yang-me?! I have to see her!! Where is she?! Is she all right?!"

"Calm Down, Tae." Jung Woo coaxed.

"Yes, calm down. Your young friend is... well, she wasn't as lucky as you. She's in a coma." The doctor's tone became serious as did his face.

My whole world came crashing down. _'A coma? Why is she in a coma? What happened? What happened yesterday on the beach?'_

"I want to see her," I paused, "now."

"Follow me." I followed the doctor down the hall, leaning on Jung-woo's shoulder for support. I felt a little weak. Walking down the long hall my heart pounded in anticipation and fear. I didn't want to see her like this, she couldn't be in a coma.

'_What happened? After I tell her I love her... she goes into a coma?'_

"God damn it, Yang ... I love you so much." I whispered silently to myself.

Obviously not quietly enough, "What?"

"Huh?" I looked up at my the shaggy haired boy.

"What were you just saying?"

"Nothing. Didn't say anything." I lie.

We walked to the front of a hospital door. _348_. I walked into room _348_ to find a very beaten love of my life. She looked so peaceful, lying there, sleeping so peacefully.

The scene tore me to pieces. She just lay there. Peaceful, it seems. Beaten, obviously. But why? Why her? Why couldn't it be me laying in that bed? I'd do anything for Yang. _My _Yang. Anything. I'd switch places with her right now if I could.

"Do you want some time alone?" the doctor asked.

I couldn't do anything. My body was numb. Rooted to the spot. Tears were forming in my eyes. I could feel the sting. Somehow I nodded.

'_Why her damn It?! Why?!'_

Jung-woo and the doctor left the room. Somehow I found the strength to move. I sat in the chair next to Yang-me's bedside. The floodgates were left wide open. I felt the tears in my eyes escape, sliding down my cheeks.

"What happened Yang? What happened to you?" I questioned, my voice hoarse from the lump forming within my throat.

I watched her. She's so beautiful. In every aspect of the word. From her appearance to her personality. Just beautiful. The way her nose wrinkles up when she's just heard something creepy. The way she pulls on her pigtails when she's nervous. The cute blush that smears across her cheeks when she's embarrassed. And especially the way she did all of these things the night we kissed. The night I told her I loved her.

I moved in closer to her face, wiping away the tears clouding my vision. I leaned in even closer. Feeling her warm breath just millimeters away I stopped. My eyes roamed over her features.

'_So damn peaceful... just beautiful...' _I noticed a small bruise on her right cheek and tilted her head slightly to get a better look at it. There's a weird shape on it. Like a half moon imprint.

'_Weird.' _I run a finger across the wounded flesh. So soft. She immediately flinches. I pull away from her.

"God Yang. I'm so sorry. I'm so fucking sorry." I whisper gruffly. All of a sudden I hear something click. Like a door.

"What was that? Whose there?" I spin around, searching the room for any sign of an eavesdropper. I cop it off as just my imagination.

Dr. Seki and Jung Woo came to check on me a few times. They tried to get me to go back to my own room. Saying I needed rest and I still haven't healed properly. It appears that I was beat up pretty roughly. A few broken ribs and a slight concussion is what Doc said. Doc as in Dr. Seki. I call him Doc now. He said I'd be out in a week.

But... Yang-me. Doc said she was in a coma. He said she might never wake up. Never. This is what I thought of as I lay next to my brown haired beauty. I drew the curtains around the bed to assure that not one person would be able to hear me.

I lay on my side. An elbow propped up and a hand keeping my head in place. I used my free hand to move a strand of hair from her eyes every now and then. Mostly I just watched her as she slept. Soon I feel asleep.

"Tae..." I woke up to soft mumbling. My head was on my arm for most of my slumber making my arm numb when I awoke.

I winced a bit at the sudden tingling pain in my arm. Pulling away my other arm, previously wrapped around Yang-me, I start to massage out the pulsing sting.

"Tae... don't... don't leave me." I hear the mumbling again and realize it's coming from Yang-me.

I lay there frozen. "Yang..." I mutter running a finger across her lips and then down her jaw line.

"Tae...I... lo..." I heard her snort, which made me laugh a little.

'_Was she going to say what I think she was going to say?'_

"I love you, Yang Me. I said I'd stay by your side forever. I promised. I still promise. I'll never leave you Yang." I heard a click again. Exactly the same as last time.

I swivel my head around. The curtain is open. I closed it. I'm sure I closed it. I'm positive.

_'Who the hell is eavesdropping? Could they know what happened? Could they have done this?'_

'_I swear to you Yang-me. On everything I am. I'll find out who did this...'_

* * *

Authors Notes: 

Riku and Risa: Okie lol I made the 1st girl on girl kill me kiss me fanfict!! Yippee!! Wellpz ima make the 1st girl/boy fanfict to yippee!! Hehe!! Haha, Maylene, I made the 1st girl on girl fanfict man isn tha soooo kewl hehe I did it b4 u!! O n for u ppl who dun know Maylene is cheeruplittleemokid thas her penname she's actually reallie good at fanficts cept iolik them cuz she only makes yuris n shojo ais so um yea lol this is my 1st girl on girl fanfict so BE NICE PPL IM A NEWBIE!!

EMOkid: Haha. Well they are newbs but I don't think I am. I wanted to write the first Kill me Kiss me shojo-ai but these damned people beat me to it. So... now I am their co-author. Hehe. I dunno when we'll update but hopefully soon. :) Ja Ne!


	2. False Alarm

My Sleeping Heart- Chapter Two

**Disclaimer**

EMOkid: Do we own Kill Me Kiss Me?

Risa: I don't think so...

EMOkid: Where'd Riku go off to?

Risa: Beats m-

**WHAM**

EMOkid: I think we found her.

Risa: No doi.

Riku: ::stands over EMOkid and Risa with a sledge hammer:: Of course we don't own Kill Me Kiss Me! You dolts!

Risa: Ow... You dint have to hit me so hard.

EMOkid: ::mutters under her breath:: How could we own it. You don't even have enough brain capacity to write your name.

Riku: What was that?!

**Warning**

EMOkid: Femmslash!

Riku: You would know.

EMOkid: What's that supposed to mean?

Risa: ::cough:: femmslash addict ::cough::

EMOkid: Why do you always double-team me like that?!

Risa and Riku: ::sweetly:: Why, whatever do you mean?

EMOkid: Ah! Screw you both!

Risa: You wish.

EMOkid: Grrr... On with the fic! You guys are so gonna get it!

* * *

((Present Time))

A fairly young and attractive blonde stepped through the tightly shut double doors into a cold air-conditioned building. Her tall frame stood, the sunlight jutting out the curves of her slim figure. Her blonde hair cut short but not too much so. The blonde mass of nicely waved tresses just tickled the tips of her shoulders. Her powdery blue eyes zoomed in on one person.

The man shook slightly at the intense glare before speaking, "Ms. Im? There was-"

"What's going on?" The blonde woman shuffled past him knowing full well where her sleeping lover's room was. Once she'd reached the door with the three numbers she'd committed to memory she swung it open reveling a dead quiet room.

"Yang-me?"

To that the woman received no answer.

"Yang?" Cautiously the woman moved closer towards the small bed in the middle of the flower-shrouded room. The fragrance sweet and peaceful. When she finally stood over the sleeping face of the woman she loved her hopes dimmed. She had come to the hospital in the very highest hopes. Jung Woo had called saying that Yang-me was awake but before he could finish the rest of his message the blonde woman had already sped out the door.

"It was a false alarm." An all too familiar voice sounded from behind her.

She turned dread coursing through her as she stared into hazel eyes so similar to that of the woman laying in a coma just inches away from her. "Ji-won." She had tried to keep the venom from her voice but it was simply impossible.

"Tae." He nodded towards her in acknowledgement.

"What are you doing here?" Tae seethed.

The blonde haired, hazel-eyed man stood firmly frowning, "What am I doing here? She's my sister Tae. I think I'd want to see it for myself if she had woken up."

"Get out." His presence just reminded her of all the shit Yang-me would face when she woke.

He shook his head more mockingly than sadly, "I have every right to be here Ta-"

"Get out now Ji-Won. You exposed her and when she wakes up she'll have to put up with this shit you've caused. So, get the hell out!" The pretty blonde couldn't hold in her resentment for the pitiful excuse of a man that stood before her.

His brows furrowed the anger also gripping a hold of him. In a much calmer voice he struck back, "I caused this shit, Tae? I don't think so. The moment she decided to be a slutty dyke she caused this. It's not my fault our parents simply chose to disown h-"

"That's enough." A placid voice came from behind the blonde man. An exceptionally taller blonde stood towering threateningly over Ji-Won. "I think you should leave."

Once the hazel eyed man had moved a secure distance from the pair he spoke snottily, "She was a disgrace and she'll never wake up from that coma." He then added more quietly under his breath, "I'll make sure of it."

When Ji-Won's receding form had vanished Jung Woo spoke in that usual monotone he always seemed to have, "Don't let him get to you Tae."

"I know Jung Woo but... they've decided to pull the plug." Tae spoke in barely a whisper.

"What? Who?" The now clean-cut college man was demurely confused.

His cousin just stood there, before finding the strength to plop down in a chair, "They. Yang-me's parents. They've cut her off. She has no money, nothing. And she doesn't even know it yet. But tomorrow they're going to..."

"They're going to unplug the machine keeping her alive." Jung Woo breathed sadly. The intonation in his voice actually changing to one of sorrow.

Tae held her head in her hands massaging her temples slowly as she tried to fight back the tears she thought she'd shed long ago, "It's been eight years Jung Woo. She hasn't woken up and Doc says she probably never will. Even if she did I don't think she'd want to. I mean look at all this crap. Her parents disowned her, almost everyone seems to know her sexual orientation and mine, and what can I really give her Jung Woo? Love? I just don't know if it's enough. If I'm enough."

"Tae, don't say that. You are enough. You've given everything up for her. No matter how many times Doc and me'd tell you to go home you wouldn't. No matter how many times you've had the chance to move on you haven't. You _are_ enough." Jung Woo said softly while trapping his cousin into a comforting embrace.

* * *

"You sure?" Jung Woo questioned one last time.

Tae shook her head slowly not once looking away from Yang-me's motionless frame. "I'll be fine Jung Woo. You need to get going, you know Que-min hates it when you're late."

The blonde man smiled slightly at that, "She does, doesn't she. Either way, you know she wouldn't mind if I said I was here with you."

"Just go Jung. You know she _does_ mind even if it's just a little bit." She coaxed.

Still, Jung Woo insisted, "Are you sure you're all right Tae? I could-"

"Good bye Jung Woo." She said authoritively indicating there was no way talking her out of staying or letting him stay.

With a sigh and a wave of his hand he was out the door whispering, "Take care and get some sleep."

Tae leaned forward resting her chin on top of the white sheets of Yang-me's hospital bed. "Jung Woo and Que-min seem to be really happy together. After Jung stopped being such an idiot and found out he had feelings for her things didn't turn out so bad. They are a pretty weird pair though. Jung Woo's gotten less passive after all of his time around her. I'm happy for them..."

"Please Yang, for me. Wake up. I don't know what I'll do without you. I love you. I said I'd stay with you forever. But I never got the chance to ask... would you stay with me?"

* * *

'_Where am I?'_

"_Will you stay with me forever, Tae?"_

'_Who am I? Why do these echo?'_

"_I will always love you no matter what happens, Yang. I'll stay by your side forever."_

'_Who's talking? Tae... I remember Tae.'_

"_I love you." _

_'Tae? I... what happened? Can anyone hear me'_

"...I love you. I said I'd stay with you forever. But I never got the chance to ask... would you stay with me?"

'_That voice doesn't echo. I need to... I need to follow it.'_

* * *

Risa: Ow!!! No pulling hair!

EMOkid: That's what you get!

Risa: I'm so not taking it back!

EMOkid: Oh yes you are!

Risa: No!

EMOkid: Yes!

Riku: Uh... the chapter is done. You guys. Hello?

EMOkid and Risa: What?!!

Riku: Er, nevermind.

Risa: ::picks up Riku's sledge hammer:: No!

EMOkid: Yes! ::picks up fairly larger sledge hammer::

Riku: See you all in the next chapter! ::runs hurriedly out of the room::

**KABOOM**


End file.
